


Emancipation

by TheTimelessChild0



Series: Ship vs Bottle [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Desperation, Peeing Into Things That Are Also A Toilet, Peeing Into Things That Are Not a Toilet, Urination, bladdershy doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimelessChild0/pseuds/TheTimelessChild0
Summary: Rose knows. Strangers should not. At least according to the Doctor.
Series: Ship vs Bottle [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697404
Kudos: 4





	Emancipation

The Doctor had been relatively bored by the amusement park so far. That was, until Rose suggested they try the rollercoaster. 

“Yes, look at it. The feat of engineering!” he cheered, trying to take look at the craftsmanship from a distance. 

Rose rolled her eyes. “Yeah, and you can see it better from above, now come on,” she beckoned him towards the line. 

Rose didn’t know if it was due to previous events or her care for the Doctor that brought it on, but intuition said that her friend was walking heavier than before. 

“Hang on; do you need the loo?” the Doctor blushed at this. As he opened his mouth to say no, Rose interjected. “It’s a good idea, I don’t know how long the ride will be,” she advised. 

The Doctor didn’t need to go that badly, that he didn’t think he could wait. But his own estimations had been proven wrong before. 

He just shrugged and nodded, walking over the toilets. 

***

He headed to the stalls automatically, as always. But each door was clearly locked. His legs grew fidgety as he was so close to a toilet. The actual volume of his bladder was more than enough to tickle him, at this point. 

The urinals eventually turned empty, so with a roll of his eyes, the Doctor approached them, not wanting to be seen _deliberately_ avoiding them. Despite the fact that that was exactly what he had been doing. 

He smiled as he unzipped and got in position. He relaxed his muscles, and..nothing. Not a drop. He tried again, imagining rushing water. The image only gave him a cramp. 

It was clear. He couldn’t. It was too open. Even with no one there, he felt like someone was about to walk in and _see_ him. See him doing _that_. He shuddered, zipping back up, and going over to the sinks to wash his hands. He had still touched his.. _sonic screwdriver._

***

He swallowed, trying to convince himself not to blush at the failed attempt. 

“There you are. Long line?” Rose asked. “You were in there a while,” she added, unnecessarily. 

_Yeah, fat lot of good that did.._ the Doctor thought, grimly, putting on a relaxed expression.

“Er, yeah,” he replied, walking quickly to the entrance to the rollercoaster. 

* * *

There were some days when Rose felt like the TARDIS chose to land somewhere with trouble on purpose. She wished today was an exception. They were currently stuck on the middle of the tracks above one of the steep downhill slopes. 

The Doctor had begun tapping his fingers on the security bar as soon as they’d stopped. She didn’t blame him, she already knew about his fear of heights. And yet, rollercoasters were fine. Somehow. He really was an alien. 

He started shifting in his seat, so Rose decided to distract him. 

“So, how is it heights are scary, but rollercoasters are not?” she asked him, curious.

“One’s in motion. I’m not aware of heights when I’m moving,” the Doctor explained plainly. 

“So, where did this fear come from? Most humans don’t have that distinction,” Rose prodded further. 

“I have a history. My 4th regeneration was due to falling from an antenna. This big radio antenna, searching for aliens. Then again in my 8th body, fresh out of a morgue, misunderstanding humans, you know..I had to climb up a ladder and scale down the roof of a building, on New Years! Both cold, both windy. Both very still,” the Doctor retold, wincing at the memory. 

“Was that why you didn’t want to watch tv with me for a few days, after we went to the 50s and you climbed up that.. _antenna_?” Rose asked, realising the answer was yes. The Doctor nodded in confirmation.

*****************

Rose turned to look at the Doctor, after feeling something shaking the coaster car. It was the Doctor, bouncing his leg. Innocuous on its own, but connecting it to his other behaviour, made her realise there was more than geographical discomfort at play. 

“I thought you went before the ride?..” she asked, confused. 

“I tried to,” the Doctor stated sadly. 

“What happened?” Rose grew concerned. 

“The stalls were occupied,” he explained, looking around him as if the conversation had ended. 

“And?” she continued. 

The Doctor blushed. He’d hoped she’d leave it there. Apparently not.

“That’s what I meant by _tried_ . I went over to the urinals, but..they’re too..open. Everyone seeing each other’s.. _business_ ,” he gestured vaguely. 

“I couldn’t. Really couldn’t,” the Doctor sighed. 

“How much is left in your water bottle?” Rose suggested, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“More than half, far as I can recall,” he shrugged. 

The Doctor put his hands close to, but not exactly on his crotch, squeezing. 

“Give it to me, I’ll drink it,” she held out her hand, smiling. 

“Really?” the Doctor asked, uncertain. 

“Yeah. Who knows how long we’ll be up here, I’m not letting you embarrass yourself more than you already have,” Rose affirmed. 

The Doctor reached inside his coat and pulled out the bottle. He didn’t look at it. So, he was surprised when it was handed back to him within a single second, already empty. 

“But..what..,” he muttered, shocked. 

“The TARDIS isn’t that far away..” Rose smirked. The Doctor smiled fondly. 

All it took was a wave for Rose to turn around as much as she could, giving him privacy. 

“Sure am glad I _tried_ ,” the Doctor noted, showing her the bottle before putting it back in his coat, and zipping back up. 

The aforementioned bottle was not quite filled to the brim this time around, but enough to make him desperate, if he’d hidden his need more, and for longer. 

* * *

After the Doctor had thrown away the bottle, in the rubbish hatch for once, he washed his hands just in case. On the sink, was a small vial. It contained a light green fluid, which the Time Lord instantly recognized as Radolin. Or, actually, _diluted_ Radolin.

The Doctor didn’t care enough to question it. He just downed the contents and went back to Rose. 

“Seems the TARDIS wants me to flush my system. Guess it couldn’t hurt,” he noted, showing her the vial, which said Radolin in big block letters. 

“Isn’t that instantaneous?” she frowned, the Doctor seemed perfectly fine, still.

“She’s given me a diluted version. That’s certainly a first,” the Doctor shrugged, taking a seat and putting his feet on the console. 

“Maybe she wants you to practice peeing at a urinal. You must have one of those somewhere right?” Rose reasoned.

The Doctor nodded an affirmative. So did the TARDIS. He waved a hand, slightly tired of her meddling at this point.

“Well, I don’t intend to waste any more of my toilet visits..” he murmured indignantly.

Only a few minutes passed, before he stood up, with his legs close together, frowning. 

“And there we go..I _go_ ,” he stated awkwardly, running off to the loo. 

As predicted, the TARDIS had replaced one of the toilets for the otherwise concealed urinal fixtures. But the Doctor didn’t know that for sure yet, as the door was locked. 

“Rose!” the Doctor called for her, blushing as he thought properly, about why he needed her help.

“The door is locked. Do you remember where I left the tools?” he asked once he saw her.

His hand was in his pocket, not-entirely-discreetly being used to grab himself, as Rose could see. But she didn’t comment. It wasn’t that dire.

Her first instinct was to open the door herself. She didn’t know exactly why she wanted to do that, but it worked. The door swung open. 

The Doctor just rolled his eyes. _As if Rose seeing me ‘mildly’ needing to go, would make a difference,_ he scoffed mentally. 

He slammed the door shut, not surprised at the irregular toilet in front of him. What was surprising, was that the door didn’t click. He looked at it. It was open just a crack. He tried to push it properly closed, but couldn’t. It had swollen, to the point where the edge of the door stuck out. Rose pressed, so there was no gap between the wall and the door. 

“It’s the only way you’re gonna learn it properly,” she argued. “I’ll stay out of hearing range, don’t worry,” Rose assured him, walking away. 

The Doctor breathed through his nose. “Wait,” he shouted.

Rose turned around. “Stay. Please. You’re part of this too,” the Doctor almost begged.

She leaned on a wall, patting it, to show that she was there. 

* * *

At that moment, the Doctor was glad, they were close enough as friends, or he’d freeze up, not out of shyness, but out of horror at what she may or may not be hearing. 

Once he was aimed and ready, so to speak, he tried tuning his ears to only the sounds inside the room. The mild humming from the TARDIS, vibrating through the walls. He verified where Rose was. Her shoes were rubbing against the floor patiently.

The Doctor focused on the weight in his abdomen. His full bladder. He reminded himself that he was indeed standing in front of a toilet. A light splash spluttered out. 

He imagined the relief of being empty. The small stream returned, still interrupted, whenever he opened his eyes to reaffirm that his aim was correct.

Rose smiled at the sound. Then she thought of a clever trick. 

“Think of the fountain in Trafalgar Square,” she yelled. 

The Doctor winced, not out of discomfort but in frustration. He had honestly forgotten her for a few seconds. 

“Mhm!” he responded positively through the still-open door. 

Despite the reminder, the imagery worked. The stream became a steady flow. The Doctor thought about Rose’s shoes, and it continued. He then thought earlier in the day. He imagined someone waiting behind him. 

_He’s not listening, he’s just waiting. He’s just waiting, just like I was.._ he repeated a mantra. 

Even conjuring up several pretend UNIT agents next to him, didn’t obstruct the urination. 

The Doctor even managed to open his eyes slightly, watching the flow subside. He pressed the button on the wall to flush, and shoved himself back in his trousers. 

“ ‘Ello there, Miss Tyler!” he grinned, opening the door happily. 

Rose applauded, before bursting out laughing. Now with an empty bladder..so did the Doctor. 

The End.


End file.
